


Opposed

by babey



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, but when i read it back i was just like, damn bitch tf u cryin for, this is probably OOC af, uh i shed a tear or two writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babey/pseuds/babey
Summary: Inspired by this ask: Once the game masters are aware that mirage and wraith are a couple, they'll sometimes put each other on enemy squads hoping that they'll have to face each other for entertainment.





	Opposed

The Apex Games were supposed to be a way to make ends meet. Wraith wanted answers, an explanation for how she became who she is. Mirage wanted to help his mother, and needed something to take his mind off his missing brothers.

It’s never that easy, though.

Fighting on the same team brought them together, but it wasn’t until one of them was half dead that they realised just how close they had become. In the spur of the moment they slipped up, caught by the joy of winning, caught by the relief of being alive, and caught sharing a kiss on camera. It wasn’t long, but it was still long enough - everyone had seen the moment televised, and those organising the Apex Games had been given a golden opportunity.

So, following seasons saw Wraith and Mirage in the same team - the pair kept very quiet about their relationship, but nobody was about to forget the kiss they shared. As much as they tried to keep it all under wraps, the way they interacted with each other was evidence enough that there was something more going on between them.

And who loves drama more than those watching the Apex Games?

Being put on the same team had become a given, one that nobody had questioned. Separating the pair, however - that had been the plan all along.

And they couldn’t back out now.

Somehow their respective squads had managed to avoid each other the entire time, but all things must come to an end, and deep down they knew that one of them wouldn’t be coming out alive.

Wraith didn’t fear anything, this much everyone knew to be true, but in reality this was simply because she had found nothing to be afraid of. There were only two squads remaining, and even as her teammates grew weak and began to fall, she was unafraid. Victory was within her grasp, she just needed to push a little bit further-

“ _ **Stop**_.”

She’s caught off guard. The voice guiding her had never been so commanding, but the order rings clear. Her finger moves from the trigger, just milliseconds away from being squeezed enough to fire. This moment allows her to take in her surroundings, the corpses of her teammates around her, and the corpses of her enemies joining them.

But she hadn’t won yet. Why did the voice tell her to stop?

She straightens up, looking around with clearer eyes now. She begins to stand, still cautious, and as she rises, so does a foreign feeling in her gut. It’s not nerves, no, but it’s similar.

Her eyes find his, and she realises she feels fear.

Mirage is pointing his gun at her, ready to take the win, but when he realises who he’s facing, the weapon falls from his grasp, clattering loudly to the ground.

The arena isn’t usually this quiet.

But then again, jokes this cruel aren’t usually played.

For the first time, Mirage is truly speechless. Wraith’s grip on her firearm is limp, the weapon slipping from her fingers as she murmurs under her breath.

“ _No_. No, no, no, no, _no_ -“ Every word is more frantic than the last as she practically stumbles toward him. He mirrors her actions, eyes glassy as he tries desperately to hide this raw emotion from the prying cameras. They’re wrapped in each other’s embrace, the buzzing of the Ring and the pounding of their hearts the only sound to hear. The relative silence is somehow so much worse than the bouncing noise of gunfire.

“I- I-“ Mirage swallows thickly, face buried in Wraith’s shoulder. “ _I can’t do this._ ”

Wraith doesn’t speak, she just squeezes him a little tighter. There isn’t really anything to say.

“I’m sorry. This is my fault.” She whispers in the voice of someone who has been broken over and over again, the helplessness she’d sealed away long ago finally seeping into her words.

Mirage pulls back, hands firmly on her shoulders as he looks her in the eye. He’s blinking back tears, a lump rising in his throat, but he talks anyway. He needs her to hear this. “No, _no_ , this isn’t your fault-“

“ _I’m_ the one that kissed you when the cameras were still rolling. _I’m_ the reason we’re here.” Her words are far drier than her eyes.

The frown is etched deep into his features as he shakes his head. “Fine, maybe so, but I don’t care,” His words catch in his throat momentarily, and he knows it won’t be long before he can no longer hold back his tears. “It made me happy - _you_ made me happy.”

Wraith blinks at him, once, twice - her tears spill over, and his do the same. They cling to each other, for once truly recognising how scared they were.

“Hey, _hey_ ,” Mirage rests a gentle hand on the side of her face, smiling weakly down at her despite the tears marking his cheeks. “Promise me you’ll look after yourself, okay?”

“What?” Wraith whispers in response, confusion written across her face.

Mirages chuckles lightly as he wipes his eyes, his free hand falling down to take Wraith’s. “I just- look after yourself, okay? And maybe check in on my mom from time to time, too? We- she’s lost a lot, and I, uh, I don’t want to see her hurting anymore,” He tilts his head up, a last attempt to stop his tears as he takes a deep breath. Finally, he meets Wraith’s gaze, and offers her a final, shakey smile. He takes a step back, his hands letting hers slip from his grip. “I love you.”

Horror and fear flash across Wraith’s face, panic bubbling up inside her as she watches him walk towards the too close orange ring, the realisation of what he plans to do dawning on her. “Mirage- what are you-“ Her words are far more frantic than anyone had heard them before. The woman, usually so calm and collected, jolts forward, making a start towards her partner as he nears the wall. “Mirage- _Elliott_ \- Elliott, _please_!”

She grabs his wrist, pulling him back, desperation in her eyes as the buzzing of the Ring drowns out any voice that could offer her guidance.

The anguish her voice carried hurt to hear, and at that moment he was more certain than ever that she was possibly the _only_ person that had seen past his arrogant, humorous exterior and truly seen who he was as a person. Hearing his real name called shocked him, his footsteps stopping in their tracks, and to hear it said with such _pain_?

“You- you can’t,” Wraith swallows thickly, forcing her emotions out of the way in order to make a convincing argument. “I-“ Her words get caught in her throat. She huffs out a sigh and forces herself to continue. “You’re all I have. But I’m not all that _you_ have,” Admitting it hurt, but it was the truth. Mirage opens his mouth to argue, but she cuts him off. “You have your mother, your friends, your fans. I _only_ have you. I can’t let you die here knowing less would be lost if I had taken your place.”

The man stands staring at her for a moment, mouth agape. He flounders for a moment, trying to process her words. Eventually, he settles on speaking his truth. “And I couldn’t live knowing I let you.”

They’re at standstill. There is no solution to their problem. Someone has to die.

A voice announces the Ring is closing again. The gazes of the pair drift from each other to the moving wall of light trapping them here, it’s humming a somber reminder.

They squeeze each other’s hands, a final comfort in these final moments.

“We could just... not.” Mirage speaks, all grandeur in his tone long gone.

Wraith frowns. “What?”

“It’s one of us or both of us.” He shrugs with faux nonchalance, head facing the Ring.

Wraith follows his line of sight, exhaling deeply as she realises his meaning. “It won’t be quick, or painless.”

“I know.” He swallows thickly, his grip on her hands tightening ever so slightly, tearing his gaze from the wall to meet her eyes instead.

They step closer to each other, wrapped up in each other’s embrace one last time as the walls close in on them.

“I love you.” She whispers, tears marring her face once more.

“I love you, too.” He whispers back, the small smile he puts on for her trembling.

The Ring closes.


End file.
